


And At Last I See The Light

by herprinceofdarkness



Series: Two's Company [3]
Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Compliant, Dinner scene, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 07:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6069793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herprinceofdarkness/pseuds/herprinceofdarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m not…not talking to you,” she shrugged tiredly, also placing her silverware next to her plate.<br/>“Oh, so this stifling silence we’ve been sitting in for the past twelve minutes is all in my imagination."</p><p>-Alternatively, Logan works just a bit harder for Rory to forgive him after Not As Cute As Pushkin events.<br/>He takes her to dinner somewhere special.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And At Last I See The Light

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!! Long time, no see!  
> I wrote this A WHILE ago back when this series was just a mere idea. In the beginning, this was going to work into the story quite differently, but I've since changed the direction I want to take the Two's Company universe, so I thought I'd post it stand-alone as a little snapshot.  
> (And yes! I do have plans to write more for this series. I just cannot promise anything regarding when right now)

The silence between them stretched on has Rory shifted in the red vinyl booth, lowering her head back down to focus on the plate of chicken vesuvio in front of her. If she was being honest, she wasn’t even sure why she was still so angry. Or why she couldn’t even think of anything to say. But she just felt so frustrated at this point with Logan. She shook her head lightly and sighed.

“Are you ever gonna talk to me, Ace?” Logan asked lightheartedly, letting his fork drop on the table. Bringing her eyes up to meet his gaze, she pursed her lips together. The soft glow of the candle light bounced off the Chianti bottles hanging from the ceiling and bathed the table in a light pink hue.

“I’m not… _not_ talking to you,” she shrugged tiredly, also placing her silverware next to her plate.

“Oh, so this stifling silence we’ve been sitting in for the past twelve minutes is all in my imagination,” he quipped back at her, quirking his eyebrow. Picking up his glass of scotch and bringing it to his lips, he asked, “You’re still mad at me, aren’t you?”

“I’m not…I mean, I don’t want to be,” she let out a breath, tucking an errant piece of hair behind her ear.

“I don’t want you to be either, but I honestly can’t think of anything else I can do to make it up to you.  I’ve apologized, taken you out to dinner,” he explained as he swept his hands out in gesture to their restaurant atmosphere, “and you played a pretty good revenge prank on me, if I recall. Colin and Finn called me Mr. Rory Gilmore for a week.”

“I’m sure they did,” she bantered, smirking lightly. “I was counting on it actually.”

“Oh, really now?” he tried suppressing a chuckle.

“Well, yeah. I paid them fifty bucks each to do it, didn’t I?” she giggled infectiously, unable to seriously continue the bit.

“But seriously,” Logan’s laughter died down as his warm eyes honed in on her. His head tilted slightly as if he were trying to read the thoughts racing through her head. “What’s up? Why are you still so upset?”

“I don’t think I’m so much as upset or angry,” she gestured her hands unconsciously, in an attempt to help her work through her muddled emotions, “as I am disappointed. I guess because … this is stupid. I just, I thought we were friends.”

 _Attention like that from people like Logan is like being tapped. You've been anointed; you're in._ Marty’s words from barely a week ago rang through her head. She had all but ignored the sarcastic, hurt tone in his voice and focused on the shiver that had ran up her spine. Was it true? Was that huge display some way for Logan to show that he accepted her? Wanted her in their group? She had surely been hanging out with them all quite a bit lately. Rory genuinely liked spending time with Logan and Steph and even Colin and Finn. She didn’t want it to, but it excited her. They were fun to be around. They had this careless attitude that was exciting and new to her. It made her feel more alive. Not only that, but it made her feel special to get that kind of attention, especially from Logan.

“…We are, Ace,” Logan’s face scrunched up in concern.

“That’s what I thought, too,” She sighed, her hands falling to rest upon the edge of the table. She looked up at Logan to see the downcast look on his face. “But real friends would know I appreciate school and hard work and responsibility over grandiose pranks. I appreciated the sentiment behind the gesture, Logan. But it got in the way of something I truly value. And if you were truly my friend, you would have known that and respected it.”

“I’m sorry, Ace. I messed up,” he shrugged haplessly. “I guess I just get caught up in my own lifestyle, and I forget that other people have different values than me and care about things like school and academics. It’s shitty, I know. I hate that I can so easily forget that, but I want to change.”

“Logan…”she exhaled, reaching across the table to place her hand over his in comfort. “It’s okay. You made a mistake. And being in college doesn’t mean you have to be studious bookworm like me. But I guess what I mean is that you don’t have to be some crazy party animal either. There is a balance between the two that just feels _right._ I know you don’t like to admit it, but I think you love hardwork and school a lot more than people believe. I’m not going to push you or anything, but I hope someday you find that balance, too. But for now, I hope you just learn to respect mine, and try not to undermine my studies again. _”_

“Definitely, Ace. And you’re right,” he gave a half-hearted smile, pulling his hand away to take another drink of his scotch. She frowned slightly at the loss of contact but quickly retracted her hand from the middle of the table. “I do like writing and business and all that, but I’m just not ready to give up and take after my dad yet, you know? I know it will happen sooner rather than later, so I just want to enjoy myself and do the things I want before I’m tied to my work for the rest of my life like Mitchum is.”

There was a heavy pause as Rory gave Logan a watery smile. She wanted to reach out and take his hand again, but decided against it. In a lighter tone, Logan continued imploringly, “But I am sorry. And I want you to know that I’m trying. With the apologies and the dinner, it’s not something I’m used to.”

“Oh, _please_ ,” Rory rolled her eyes teasingly, flitting her hand in the air. “You seem like you have this whole wining-and-dining thing down to an art. I mean, how many other women have you taken to this very restaurant?”

“No one,” he retorted bluntly. Her head snapped back in surprise as her brows furrowed. What was that supposed to mean? That she wasn’t good enough to go to his other, favorite restaurants? Was he afraid someone would see them? Her fingers began twisting her napkin in knots on her lap frustratingly. 

“Well, why not?” she asked, trying her hardest not to sound accusing.

“Because this is my sister’s favorite restaurant,” Logan said simply, trying to shrug off how much it meant to him. Rory’s shoulders relaxed as a smile tugged on her lips. “Honor went to Yale before I did, and in high school, whenever I came to visit her on the weekends to get away from my parents, she would take me here. We always loved the Chianti bottles and the good food and how Gerry and Maria, the old couple that own the place, always start arguing after eight.”

“And you decided to take me here,” her tone soft in awe as she couldn’t suppress the wide smile gracing her features. This restaurant, no matter how unassuming she had thought it was at the beginning of the evening, had personal meaning for the Huntzberger heir. And he wanted to take her here when he previously hadn’t with anybody else before.

“Yeah, well, I know how much you enjoy the sentimentalities of everything,” he smiled boyishly at her, giving a little shrug of his shoulders, “you know, me _not_ being an ass. That kind of thing. I thought you’d like it.”

“I do! _So much_ ,” Rory enthused, wishing she could reach across the table and hug him. She wished her open, warm expression conveyed just how much she really meant her words. He was trying for her. She didn’t ask him to, but he wanted to because of her. She could see him opening up more and it sent a tingle through her to think that just maybe he was as affected by her as she was by him.

Because she was. She hadn’t let herself admit it until tonight, because Logan was probably the complete opposite of everything she had ever liked in a person. But he had such a disarming quality about him. He was cocky and charming, but he was also so incredibly intelligent and witty and compassionate. She thought to herself, maybe she had been right before. Perhaps this really was the beginning of a great friendship.

And as that thought crossed through her mind, she heard the smash of glass and a shout as Gerry and Maria began screaming at each other from the back kitchen. She looked up across the table to see Logan laughing, his brown eyes twinkling in her direction. “Right on time.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I only lightly edited it, so all mistakes are mine! Please kudos/comment, if you are so inclined! I would love to hear from you.


End file.
